


Irregular Inquisition

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [18]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Asura (Guild Wars), Bondage, F/M, Restraints, Sex Machine, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Asurans get all the cool toys -.-





	Irregular Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> A rapido 20min fic written with some wild off-the-wall prompts and a drive to do something creative :D It's not quality, its not romantic, it won't be my best, but it was a fun challenge!

Rissu’s breath heaved out of her nostrils like an exhausted bull. From the tips of her long ears and down to her feet, her whole body hummed with muscle strain and painful pleasure. And across the room, Yagg’s big lilac eyes glared at her across the room.

“I’m impressed,” he said quietly. “You didn’t hold out this long before. Does the X-82 model model no longer have the same effect on you?”

Rissu dug her teeth into the gag hard and tried to ignore the machine. She focused her mind on the hard surface of the metal table, the edge digging into her thigh, her nipples hard against the lukewarm surface. Anything to take her mind off the dimpled rubbery rod roiling in and out of her. She didn’t dare think about the latex that clung to everything bar her pussy and head; the constriction and feeling of being touched was making her dizzy.

Before Yagg had run away to join the Inquest, this is how their evenings would go. They’d slip away from the crewe, pretending to leave their separate ways, only to subtly siddle into the same house when they were no longer recognised.

They didn’t complicate their relationship with words. Labels made it complicated, the relationship between leader and subordinate even more so. Yagg knew he wanted to control people, and Rissu knew she wanted to be controlled. His eyes went wide when she followed a command to strip, bend over, sit, kneel, suck, ride, and her heart thumped when she heard the words.

Now they were back to it, totally forgoing the fact that he was a criminal and she could now be a co-conspirator. The fucking machine behind her picked up on her irritated squirming and a cool oil seeped through the pores. The machine took a different pace, strong and deliberate, focusing on the bottom floor of her pussy. Its bumps and waves pulsed in the most amazing way, winding her up with an angry growl and then letting her breathe as it eased off.

If she could touch her clit, she’d cum instantly. All it would take would be for Yagg to stroll over to the bondage table, reach over her back, and stroke her just once. But he wouldn’t. He controlled the machine like a meistro, pushing her to the edge over and over until her bound hands were shaking with pent-up adrenaline.

“Won’t you consider it?” he asked again softly. “Come with me and this sort of affair’s not frowned on, we can do as-”

“Nff!” Rissu hissed around the ball in her jaws. His subtle requests were annoying her and the mood was torn down for a moment. She glared at him as best as he could and Yagg felt its affect. He took a deep breath, a habit he had when he’d bungled the play.

“Very well. I see the carrot has not inspired you, so it will be the rod instead.”

Something beeped and the machine went dead. It gently pulled out of her, and Rissu felt the relief of emptiness and the pang of not cumming converge unpleasantly. But Yagg was pulling her up, unclapsing her hands from her back, taking the restraints off of the table. She was free. Gagged, but mobile. She couldn’ve run right there and then, could’ve burst out of the door and had Yagg arrested for a criminal.

Something in his eyes said the same thing. Wariness of her as he walked to fetch something leathery from the wall. But she was still stood there when he got back, hairs prickling against the latex and teeth chattering. He showed her what he’d brought; a leash. She stayed still and quiet as he clipped it to a loop on her chest, her core tightening in masochistic excitement.

“Down,” he said. She did so, dropping to her hands and knees onto the cool tiled floor. It was uncomfortable and totally humiliating, so why did it make the corners of her mouth want to smile.

“Come.” He led her with the leash and she crawled after him. The latex squeaked and stretched to accommodate her crawl. Yagg sat himself back in his chair and clicked his fingers.

Rissu did as commanded. She kneeled between her former lover’s legs and undid the fastens that held his robe. He was already hard, and had done a good job of not showing it when he’d walked. It made her happy to think he’d been enjoying the show.

She put her years of experience to practice. She didn’t know how good she was at sucking dick, but she could play Yagg like an instrument. He also did a stellar job of not showing how good she was doing, but she could tell in the way he choked down a noise when her lips hit the base of his cock and her tongue brushed his balls.

A tug of the leash got her up. He didn’t bother with the command, just manhandled her into turning around. Rissu was still stretched from the mercilessly efficient stretching and rhythmic torture of the machine, but feeling Yagg’s heat was still a thrill. She’d sat perfectly in his lap and taken him to his damp base with a couple of eager, heavy bounces. It felt sublime, the cool latex gripping her legs, her waist, her chest, whilst this powerful, mad man’s cock was snug inside her, even if she couldn’t see his face.

He produced a vibrator sphere from somewhere and pressed it hard to her clit. She tried to shout and jump away, but the gag stifled her and Yagg’s hand dragged her back down into his lap. She knew right away she’d ruin the play, but she couldn’t handle it. Her role as the sub disappeared for a moment as her stomach did a flip and electric ecstasy exploded in her core. Her legs shook so hard she would’ve fallen if she wasn’t already sat on Yagg’s cock.

As she heaved in air whilst she came down, a faint grunting behind her signalled the impending tickle she felt down below.

In the quiet aftermath, Rissu wondered if Yagg realised that his greatest thought hadn’t been any machine or equation; it had been to shyly ask if Rissu wanted to come over. Asshole.


End file.
